La vie pouvait continuer
by laliloulette
Summary: "Je regardai Tony et mon coeur se serra. Seslarmes tombaient sur le sol de cette chambre impersonnelle. J'en essuyai une à mon tour lorsqu'il posa sa main tremblante sur la sienne, immobile." OS


**Un petit OS, trouvé dans un vieux carnet et terminé à l'instant.**

**La vie pouvait continuer**

Je regardai Tony et mon coeur se serra. Ses larmes tombaient une à une sur le sol de la chambre impersonnelle. J'en essuyai une à mon tour lorsqu'il posa sa main tremblante sur la sienne, immobile.

J'essayai de me reprendre, et j'attendis un peu avant d'entrer, ne voulant pas interrompre ce moment.

Plusieurs minutes écoulées, j'affrontai sa détresse en poussant doucement la porte. J'entrai et me dirigeai vers lui, évitant de fixer la jeune femme dans le lit. Je mis ma main sur l'épaule de Tony. Nous restâmes longtemps comme cela, lui sanglotant toujours et moi essayant de le réconforter.

oOo

Elle n'était qu'à demi-consciente, mais déjà assez lucide pour comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais quoi?

Impossible pour elle d'y réfléchir, ou même d'aligner des suppositions. Un immense brouillard régnait dans sa tête.

Pourtant, elle connaissait cette sensation étrange, quotidienne; qu'on éprouvait lorsqu'on se réveillait et qu'on e demandait: où suis-je? Qui suis-je et quel jour est-il?

Mais là, elle savait que c'était autre chose. Quelque chose de totalement différent. Elle cherchait, sans arriver à donner des réponses à ces questions.

Puis, tout à coup, tout s'imposa à elle avec évidence: bien sûr, elle était Ziva David, agent du NCIS. Comment avait-elle pu l'oublier? Peut-être à cause d'une soirée un peu trop alcoolisée? Mais où était-elle?

La jeune femme commença alors, pour répondre à cette question, à se référer à ses sens.

Elle prit conscience de toutes ces perceptions qui lui arrivaient, toutes plus étranges les une que les autres. Ce n'était vraiment pas normal.

Elle passa en revue ses cinq ses, interrogeant chacun d'eux.

Le goût: rien de spécial.

L'odorat, toi, peux-tu me dire où je suis, ce qui ne va pas, car, toute seule, je n'arrive pas à mettre un mot dessus?

Une réponse ne tarda pas à lui arriver, l'inquiétant encore plus.

Cette odeur caractéristique... Elle l'avait déjà sentie. Dans un hôpital.

Il s'était donc passé quelque chose de grave.

Du côté du toucher, maintenant. Après rapide analyse, elle déduisit qu'elle était dans un lit. Elle essaya d'esquisser un mouvement, mais, effarée, elle constata qu'elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Sentant la panique la gagner, pour se calmer, elle interrogea un autre sens: la vue.

Elle avait laissé ses yeux fermés jusque là. Elle essaya d'ouvrir les paupières: impossible. Elle ne voyait même pas si la pièce était lumineuse. Les seules images défilant dans sa tête étaient des souvenirs, évoqués au toucher des draps et à l'odeur stérile.

Elle se tourna alors vers le dernier des sens, espérant quelque chose de positif. Une sorte de bourdonnement sonore se transforma en bruit de fond, avant qu'elle arrive à séparer les différentes informations.

Tout d'abord, un bip régulier provenant sans doute de machines médicales.

Et une voix. Une voix douce, pas plus haute qu'un murmure.

Elle ne parvenait pas encore à comprendre le sens de ces paroles, ni à se souvenir du propriétaire de cette voix.

En réalité, tout cela n'avait duré que quelques secondes, mais on ne peut comprendre le cas de Ziva David qu'en suivant ses pensées avec une analyse détaillée.

La jeune femme se concentra sur cette voix, consciente que c'était pour l'instant son seul lien avec le monde vivant. Elle suivait la musique des mots sans en comprendre le sens. Peu à peu, elle prit conscience que ce monologue était entrecoupé de sanglots. D'énormes sanglots.

Tony.

Ce nom lui était venu d'un coup. Elle ne savait pas qui il était, mais savait qu'elle le connaissait. Lui. Elle n'avait aucun souvenir de cet homme, à part des émotions.

Du bonheur, de l'insouciance. Des larmes aussi. Et surtout de l'amour.

Elle en déduisit qu'ils étaient ensemble.

A présent, il n'y avait plus que des sanglots entrecoupés de balbutiements à peine perceptibles.

Une émotion intense s'empara d'elle. Sa tristesse lui fendit le coeur. Elle aurait voulu ouvrir les yeux, le réconforter. Lui montrer qu'elle était là, vivante. Qu'elle l'aimait. Lui sourire. Stopper ses pleurs. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire, malgré ses efforts.

Elle se concentra sur ses doigts. Essaya vainement de les bouger. Et abandonna lorsqu'elle vit que c'était parfaitement inutile et surtout lorsqu'une main humide de lares se posa dessus, s'en emparant avec délicatesse. Elle tremblait. Elle caressait sa propre main, ne s'en séparait plus. L'israélienne rêvait de serrer cette main dans la sienne, d'en étouffer les tremblements. Elle se laissa sombrer dans une foule de sentiments étranges et contradictoires.

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par le bruit d'une porte et celui de pas sur le sol. Le bruit s'arrêta et la pression de la main de Tony sur la sienne se fit plus insistante.

oOo

Le patron me rejoignit et me réconforta. Petit à petit, mes larmes se tarissèrent. La douleur et la tristesse étaient encore là, mais je n'étais plus sous le choc. Lorsque je l'avais vue étendue sur ce lit, si fragile, j'avais senti mon coeur se briser.

A présent, je ne pensais qu'à elle. Et un sentiment de vengeance s'empara de moi. Il fallait que je retrouve celui qui avait fait ça. Mais pas tout de suite. Mon devoir était de rester auprès d'elle, de lui parler. Je voulais être là quand elle ouvrirait les yeux.

Gibbs prit alors la parole:

-Je retourne avec l'équipe. Ils attendent des nouvelles.

Il me tapota l'épaule, et je le suivis du regard lorsqu'il sortit de la salle.

Et lorsque mon attention se focalisa à nouveau sur Ziva, je fus le plus heureux des hommes.

oOo

Je sursautai lorsque j'entendis la voix de l'homme. Il partait

Un éclair de compréhension me traversa soudainement, bientôt suivi par une foule de souvenirs.

Gibbs. L'équipe. McGee, Abby, Ducky. Tony.

Tony. Sa main me serrait toujours. Je me rappelais de lui. De son amour. De son visage.

Son visage, avec ses yeux verts, ses cheveux ébouriffés, son sourire insolant. L'envie irrésistible de le voir me prit et j'ouvris les yeux.

oOo

Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien. Ses yeux chocolat étaient écarquillés. Mon coeur se souleva. Je voulus sauter de joie, crier au monde entier qu'elle s'était réveillée, que je l'aimais; la serrer dans mes bras.

Je savais qu'elle n'était pas encore sortie d'affaire. Mais je m'en fichais.

Elle s'était réveillée et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

La vie pouvait continuer.

**Alors, votre avis?**


End file.
